1. Field of Use of the Invention
The invention relates to a base, in particular for light masts, comprising a housing with a base surface that can be filled with a medium.
2. Prior Art
Generic bases are known for sunshades, for instance; a plastic base that has a fairly large base surface is usually involved. The plastic container can be filled with a medium in connection with this, for instance sand or water, so that its own weight is increased and reliable stability of the sunshade is ensured. Fairly small sunshades with a diameter of less than 1.50 m are usually involved here, so the requirements on the base are not particularly high. If larger sunshades are used, in contrast, a pipe that is solidly sunk into the ground, that the mast can be inserted into, is utilized as a rule. Furthermore, various possibilities exist to prevent the sunshade from tipping over via additional anchoring measures. The low weight of the base itself and the danger of tipping over resulting from that are viewed as drawbacks here with regard to bases for sunshades.
The anchoring of a sunshade and, analogous to that, of masts, especially light masts, also proves to be extremely difficult and time-consuming. When it is necessary to quickly change the position of a light mast, for instance, the required setup and dismantling work is a crucial time factor that significantly limits the use of the light masts. Light masts mounted on trailers that are moved into the required position with the aid of a tractor are very frequently used for that reason; adequate support stability of the trailer has to also be ensured via anchoring measures in that case, for instance when the trailer is only supported on an axle. On the other hand, if larger trailer bodies with at least two axles are involved, they only have to be locked in place at the desired setup location. If trailers with light masts are used, they require adequate space for the tractor so that the required maneuvering work can be done.
In the end, the trailers have to be moved into the desired position with muscle power over and over again as a rule here. That could be necessary, as an example, when the space requirements are not met. The trailer with the light mast has to be capable of being quickly set up and likewise quickly removed once again as far as that is concerned to avoid a risk of accidents and risk to the personnel. That is a decisive criterion at highway construction sites, for instance. A further problem results from this that electrically conducting materials have to be grounded. It is consequently necessary for all of the electrically conducting materials of a trailer, for example, that are not grounded, as is well known, due to the use of rubber tires, to be additionally grounded via suitable measures.